Radiation (element)
Radiation is an element that occurs in certain universes. Rando07 Radiation is a powerful and rare secondary element on the planet of Zypvera. History While creating the sentient species to live on Zypvera, the Great Beings decided to experiment with different elemental power ideas, resulting in the creation of the elements of Twilight and Radiation. They created a few beings who could control said elements but then decided that the realisation of their full potential could make them too powerful. The Great Beings decided to stop the creation of these species, hence why there are not as abundant as any of the other elements on Zypvera. Species Wielders Matoran *El-Matoran represent the element of Radiation. *Toa of Radiation possess the elemental power of Radiation, allowing them to create, manipulate and absorb all types of radiation. This is only limited by the need to wait for their elemental Radiation energy to recharge after they run out. *Turaga of Radiation possess small traces of elemental Radiation energy. Waddlers *Radiation Waddlers possess elemental radiation energy, although they only have control over infra-red radiation. *Anti Waddlers could copy the power of a being that possess elemental Radiation energy, however, this would eventually run out. Skakdi *A Skakdi of Radiation would only be able to access their power if they worked with another Skakdi or if they carried a weapon that would allow them to channel their radiation power individually. Powers *Create, manipulate and absorb all forms of radiation *Creating blasts and/or focused beams of radiation *Detecting abnormal sources of radiation *Unleashing a radiation nova blast (Toa-exclusive) *Tuning into, intercepting or sending transmissions via radio waves and microwaves *See in x-rays, ultra violet and infra-red *Turn invisible *Rapidly increase the temperature of their body or a specific object/area *Manipulate individual wavelengths of light (very limited) Many of these examples use up a lot of energy and take years of training to master. Combinations Beings other than Toa cannot combine their powers of any sort to create a Toa Seal. As long as each wield a different element, any six can create a seal. A reunion of the same elements will break the protodermis cage. Known Users The following are all beings have/had the element of radiation and/or its sub-powers: *El-Matoran (Inaccessible) **Tekih *All Toa of Radiation **Chak Ruklo **Harlen *All Turaga of Radiation Diminished The following are objects/locations that are affiliated with Radiation: *Aqio *Harlen's Gauntlet shield *Luunig savannah Toa Umbra Avrax Radiation is an Element. Its prefix is Ra-. The primary colors of Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Radiation are lime green and metallic black. Species Wielders Matoran *Ra-Matoran represent the element of Radiation and have the abilty to create radon. *Toa of Radiation have complete control over their element and can create, use, and absorb all kinds of radioactive substances. *Turaga of Radiation can create cobalt. Powers *Creating radon *Nuclear bombs *Controlling radiation *Creating Cobalt *Nova Blast of Radiation (Toa Exclusive) Known Users *Ahjek *Ra-Matoran *Keraas mantis *Exius *Zohrak is the only neutral villain who has the power of Radiation.